


Heart

by shk_timeofdeath



Series: A Beautiful Killer [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, M/M, Psychological Horror, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_timeofdeath/pseuds/shk_timeofdeath
Summary: Wherein Seungcheol who's always been inlove with his childhood bestfriend Jeonghan, finally lets out his jealousy towards Jeonghan's new set of friends.





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Triggering content. You have been warned, read at your own risk. Support jsy! Oh and this is already almost a year old one-shot. Forgive me for the limited vocabulary I have as English is not my first language.

The school bell have finally rung meaning that we’re able to have our lunch break now. Immediately with a lunchbox in hand I rushed to where Jeonghan's classroom was located. I watched closely to see if he'll be walking out with his classmates but I didn’t.

Blinking, I went closer and peeked inside the door to see that he isn’t there. I thought that maybe he just didn’t attend school today but as I shifted my gaze to where his table is, I found Jeonghan's bag there. “Where..?” I spoke to myself in confusion before taking out my phone and immediately dialing his number.

Ring.. Ring..

“Hello?” Jeonghan answered and I can hear how it was quite noisy in where he might be.

“Hey.. I was just wondering where you are? I thought you agreed to have lunch with me..” I spoke calmly as I started walking towards the cafeteria, since I figured that he is just probably there.

“O-Oh! Oh my, I’m sorry I forgot, Seungcheol.. I’m actually at the cafeteria with some friends of mine. Do you want to come eat with us?” Jeonghan explained and I sighed in disappointment. My grip on my phone tightening slightly as I chew on my inner cheek.

I nodded my head though he obviously can’t see. “No need.. Just allow me to maybe bring you home later?”

“Uh.. I don’t know Seungcheol.. I mean you don’t need to do that.”

“Just please let me take you home.. I miss you!” I whimpered as I stopped in my tracks before walking up the stairs as I decided to just eat alone in the rooftop. I can hear how he sighed from the other line. I can hear his friends talking faintly. They’re saying that I’m being clingy? Hah.. I just want to be able to hang out with my Jeonghan.. Because they took him away from me. They took his attention away from me. They took away Jeonghan's time for me.

After a minute or something of silence, I heard Jeonghan sighed again before agreeing and immediately ending the call after.

I sat on one of the benches in the rooftop upon arriving and started eating the lunch I made by myself. “This is unfair.. You should be with me and not with them..” I grumbled to myself before looking up at the sky. It’s actually getting quite dark, I think it’ll rain later.

I set aside the lunchbox without finishing it as I have lost my appetite already. I only continued to stare up the sky, thinking about Yoon JEonghan. When a single thought came up to my mind.

I scrunches my nose before shaking my head, “No. Don’t think that way.” I told myself.

Half an hour later, the bell rang again signalling that break is over and we should head back to our respective classrooms. Lessons for the next subjects went by like normal but I was feeling bothered because of my thoughts and this uneasy feeling inside me.

Once it was dismissal, I immediately stuffs my things inside my bag before rushing out with it and heading towards his classroom. His classmates were piling out and finally I saw him stepping out with two of his friends while chatting with whatever. My face immediately brightened and I approached. “Jeonghan!” I called out and he immediately turned his head to my direction. ‘What was that with the sudden change in your expression?’ I thought to myself but shrugged it off.

“Seungcheol.. Ah, right we’re going home together.” Jeonghan smiled before letting out a small laugh before looking at his two friends. I did so as well, and I can see how bothered they are with my presence but I could care less. “Let’s go, Jeonghan.” I spoked and grabbed hold of his hand.

Jeonghan looked down at our hands before looking at his friends again, “I guess I’ll head off first, see you tomorrow Jisoo and Soonyoung!” he beamed at them before removing his hand from mine and starting to walk ahead of me.

I pouted slightly, ‘You don’t want to hold my hand?’ I thought before immediately following and walking next to him. We headed out of the campus together. Our houses are not that far from each other but from the campus, his is further than mine. We walked and walked towards his house but it was killing me. The silence is killing me. 'Why aren’t you talking to me like before? Are you tired of me already? Are you seriously going to leave me for them? Your so-called friends? I bet they don’t even know much about you like I do. We’ve been together since we were kids..'

Thoughts about keeping Jeonghan all to myself is getting stronger. I glanced at him as we walked and then I grabbed hold of his wrist before making him face me as I stopped walking. “You’ve been very distant from me since they came.. Why?”

Hhe frowned and I did so as well as I narrowed my eyes at him. “What do you mean? Are you going to complain again how I haven’t been spending time with you?” Jeonghan growled at me.

I gripped on his wrist harder causing him to yelp. “Maybe I am. But still..Why?”

“Stop being like this Seungcheol. I don’t need to always spend time with you. Plus it’s hard that we’re in different sections now! Stop acting like a possessive boyfriend or something because you’re not..”

I gritted my teeth before pulling him closer to me. “You don’t want to be friends with me anymore? Because you have them now? Soonyoung and Jisoo?”

Jeonghan laughed and tried to pry my hold away from him but I refused to let go. “What the hell, I didn’t say anything like that. Stop assuming.”

I scoffed and released his hand. And I got even more disappointed as JEonghan just started walking ahead of me. He is really ignoring me.

I clenched my fist and looked down. I saw a piece of large wood near the sidewalk. I went and bent down before picking it up. I stared at it for a couple more seconds before looking at JEonghan who’s still walking ahead without even checking to see if i'm following or not. 

I ran up to him before hitting him hard on the head, immediately making him lose consciousness and making him fall on the cold ground. “Sorry, but if I can’t have you. No one else can.” I spoke as I picked Jeonghan up and making him get on my back, I glanced at his face as his head was on my shoulder. “I’m taking you home…” I hummed to myself and unknowingly smiled before quickening my pace in walking as my house was nearby already.

[Skipping to when Jeonghan wakes up.]

Jeonghan lets out a pained groan before opening his eyes as he regained consciousness, he attempted to rub your eyes but failed as he felt his wrists tied down. Immediately JEonghan turned his head to see that his hands are cuffed on the top of the bed. Jeonghan then attempted to move his legs but found that it was cuffed down as well. “What the fuck..” He growled before looking around the familiar room. “Seungcheol! What the hell?!” Jeonghan screamed.

As I heard my angel's voice, I immediately stepped out of the shower while still brushing my teeth. “Oh you’re awake..” I smiled but Jeonghan only glared at me. “What is this? Release me.” He commanded but I shook my head. “No. You’re staying here. Wait there alright? I’m almost done.” I cooed as I walked back in the bathroom and rinsed my mouth and toothbrush.

I came back few minutes after before sitting down on the bed just next to his body. “I want to ask you something..” I hummed but he only stared at me, his eyes showing how confused and frustrated he is. “What?”

“Can’t you be mine?”

“What the hell? Are you serious?”

“I am. Now, answer.”

You laughed, and I frowned. You shook your head.

“No..? Why..?”

“Jisoo.. is courting me. And I actually plan on answering him soon.”

“He.. Jisoo is?” I bit my lip as I narrowed my eyes at him, examining his face if he is actually telling the truth or not.. But he is. Jeonghan just showed me a small smile.

“Now.. Will you please release me?”

“Definitely NO.” I growled as I got up and stared down at him. Jeonghan frowned and attempted to flail but he obviously failed because of the restraints I put on. “Release me now, Seungcheol. This isn’t funny!”

“I’m not trying to be funny.. If I can’t have you.. No one else can.” I stared at him with dark eyes as the corner of my lips tugged up in a small smirk. His brows furrowed, and his eyes showed how even more confused he is now. “I don’t like you that way, Seungcheol. Jisoo is the one I like. So just please, be a good friend and support me?”

I shook my head before stepping out of the bedroom, I can hear how he kept screaming. Calling my name and telling me to let him go.

I obviously ignored, I went out to the kitchen and took one of the knives I had before going back to my bedroom.

Jeonghan were shooting daggers at me this time. “Can’t I have your heart?”

He shook your head.

“I just want you to be mine..” 

He frowned even more if possible.

I went closer and got on the bed before hovering on top of him before pressing my lips gently on his forehead. JEonghan turned his head away and tried to tug on his wrists again but of course, to no avail like earlier nothing happened and he only hurt his wrist more. “Stop that, you’re just hurting yourself.” I hummed as I traced my lips down his cheek. He growled and spoke after, “Get off me!”

Shaking my head I continued to trail my lips down as I reached his neck before gently biting on a patch of skin and sucking on if for a few seconds. He whimpered and wriggled under me. I pulled away and stared at the small mark I made and smiled to myself before looking at his face.

“Let. Me. Go. And. Get. Off. Me.” Jeonghannie spoke through gritted teeth and I shook my head.

“Not until I have your heart..” I smiled sweetly as I trailed the tip of the knife faintly down his polo shirt. “Stop Seungcheol. You’re seriously scaring me now. Take that knife away!”

I shook my head as I cooed, “No can do. I’ll have your heart, hm?” And with that I stabbed him on yhis chest and he screeched in agony and tried trashing again. “It hurts! It h-hurts! STOP!”  
I ignored and dragged the knife down his chest as if I’m just slicing some meat or something. Jeonghannie is crying. And he even started coughing out blood. “S-Stop.. Seungcheol.. P-please..” he whimpered through choked tears.

I ripped his polo of and slowly used both of my hands to tugged on both sides of the large cut I made on your chest open. I grinned as I caught sight of what I was looking for. “There..” I hummed and picked up the knife again, I started slicing all the other stuffs blocking me from getting your heart. I sliced off some of your flesh and even threw it on the carpeted floor.

Jeonghan is still screaming, but his voice is obviously getting weaker now. I continued to ignore.

I frowned as his rib cage was somehow preventing me from taking his heart out complete in one piece so in frustrating I balled my fist before punching on it with much force and it cracked while he on the other hand jerked, his eyes rolling on the back of his head as if he's going to pass out anytime now and started coughing out more blood, staining me with your blood as well but I only smiled sweetly at him.

“Your heart.. Is mine.. You’re mine.” I hummed before pressing my lips on his this time. I licked some blood off before chuckling. “Your blood tastes good..” I complimented before finally pulling his heart out happily with both hands- I stared at it, admiring for a few moments.

And then he lay there, staring at me.. With teary eyes. Not breathing anymore.. 

But what do I care? At Least you're here. You’re here with me. You’re mine. You’re heart is mine. No one can take you away from me now.


End file.
